sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Void
This is just some Free-verse poetry I wrote. :| Really. And then it starts rhyming for some reason. :| .... Part One: Dark And Light Life is thin, weak, short Death is sudden, eternal, dark The world is void, wild, relentless Keeps moving on, but why? All of these times could have been changed, It all depends on decisions and dreams, Our lives the target, Shattered by an arrow, Falling, unhelped, onto the floor. Many days go by, and I still keep wondering, Should I even exist in this place? I blink back the blood that made up my color, Hoping for it to end before, The bad times approach, I see them coming, Very few hopes survive the blast, But those that do, keep growing and growing, Living to grow and be the very last, But all the dark in the world that consumes us, Breathing the fire of vengance and hate, Cannot rid us of all our wishes, As they still grow no matter what. The sun slowly sets, removing our shield Leaving us waiting for its return, The darkness takes its chance to attack, Leaving the lost and dead alone. Why can't the dark get blotted by light? Why are there always shadows around? They're waiting, seizing their chance in the twilight, To put us into the cold, cold, ground. I sit there, in shadows, Covered by evil, It taking pity and stealing only my mind, Blinking away the light that wants to take me, Back to the world that houses mankind. I push away the waves of churning black, Not knowing what was ahead, Drawing out a simple light ringed knife, I dash twoard the darkness, looking for its head Finding there was none, I finally realized, That balance is needed inside of the world, Without one, the other would fade, Like Yin and Yang, my mind began to twirl. Waking up in darkness, light from the window, I see now what the world's been telling me Everything happens for a single reason, To serve the other side till death. Part Two: Swirling Thoughts ﻿Once we're here, there's no stopping at least, untill the shadows win the fight against every seperate person that's how life begins and ends Nothing compares to the peak of your time doing what you always dreamed of Then again, that's what darkness feeds on taking it away, making you greedy You must restrain and you must resist The Devil's puppet you'll be If you fall for his tricks But If the light's not for you, and neither the dark, You are an outcast of both voids Untill you see reason Untill you see hope Or you see the opposite ahead Call for a friend to help you out of the murk And if not? Then you will surely be dead How? You ask Who? you say I wouldn't if I were you life's to be lived, not to be questioned Or you'll be that cat curiosity killed today Now this verse is drawing to a close and so is your life I guess but if you find strength If you find courage then read the next, long, long, length Category:Poems